


Behind The Eyes

by 0InSAInity0 (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Action, Backstories everywhere, Been thinkin about this for months, Death, F/F, F/M, Fire, Friendship, I swear, Kind of a superpower au?, Kinda post tour thing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan but on a friendship level, Romance, Supernatural Elements, They still are YouTubers, it's good, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/0InSAInity0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan stared, bewildered at the site in front of him. "Listen...I might sound crazy....but there's a giant hell dog thingy...right behind you...."</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Dan and Phil obtain the ability to see demons, monsters, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flicker of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flicker of light appears in front of blue and brown eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, i thought i saved this as a draft but apparently not. Hahaha...ha....So i just took almost two hours to write this AGAIN. 
> 
> And I posted, this was supposed to go up tommorrow
> 
> Things never go my way

"It's so nice to meet both of you, I wanted to see you guys when you were on tour but I couldn't afford the tickets." A girl with blue dyed hair said as she had, fortunately, found Dan and Phil coming from the tube. 

"Aww, well it's nice to meet you too Kelly!" Phil smiled brightly at her as he gave her a hug.

Dan smiled and gave her a hug as well. "Well, I'm supposed to be getting home soon. Thanks for the picture and hugs and...making me happy." And with that the girl waved goodbye to the duo and made her way home. 

The two britsh males had also started to make their way home, it was a few weeks after there US tour and they were still relaxing and had went out to grab something to eat. "I feel so fuull!" Phil announced, waiting at a cross walk. "Phil, you ate mostly ice cream there."

"But they had bubblegum flavor, how can I pass that up?" Dan just pushed him lightly. The cross walk light changed, signaling for them to walk. Soon enough, night started to fall. The sky turning a tint of pink, orange, and purple.

"Dan, look!" Phil looked in a shop window to see a-

"It's a panda hat, Phil."

"We should buy it-"

"We should get home-"

But Phil ran inside before Dan could finish. He just smiled and shook his head lightly before walking inside. The ambiance of the place was rather chill yet somehow eerie.

"Dan, there's a whole stand full of animal hats. Look, a dolphin!" Phil put the dolphin hat on and attempted to make a dolphin chirp. Dan laughed a bit as he looked around.

Displays held little charm braclets, necklaces, some had weirdly shaped rings. As he looked through the glass displays to coats and jackets on hangers, a raspy voice of a woman whispered behind him.

 

_"You'll be the ones..."_

 

"What the..." Dan turned around to see nothing. No one was there, yet the another voice whispered. 

 

_"They're merely boys, how do you see them cabale of such thing....?"_

 

Dan shook his head; the fuck was going on? He looked around for Phil so they could leave, he was in no mood for creepy shit like this. The brown haired boy turned only to yelp in fright when he was faced with his older companion wearing a monster mask.

 

"Hey Dan."

 

"Phil! Don't do that and did you hear them?"

 

"Hear who? There's no one here." Phil said as he took off the mask, messing up his fringe in process. Dan looked around to realize he was right- there wasn't anyone there with them. No employees, no owner, no one. Just them.

 

"I heard whisper....never mind, let's just leave." Phil pouted, slightly saddened that he couldn't buy the animal hats but nodded as they headed towards the door. That's when he heard it too.

 

_"The time is now...."_

 

A spark, perhaps a flicker of light shined in there eyes for merely a second before darkness consumed them...

 

* * *

 

"Dan...."

 

"Dan...!"

 

"Dan!"

 

Brown eyes opened to be met with blue. "Phil..? What...what happened?" Dan sat up, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. He noticed that he was laying on a couch-there couch. They were home.

 

But how?

 

Phil held the same confused face as Dan did. "I actually don't know. One minute were in that little shop, the next were...well...home." The taller of the two stood up and looked around. Everything seemed right, nothing missing and no note of who brought them home. "Thiiis isn't disturbing...not one bit." 

 

"Maybe it was a friend of ours?"

 

"Highly doubting that.."

 

"Someone from the shop?"

 

Dan had wandered into the kitchen, looking in the cabinets for tea. "No one at the shop, remember?" He smiled softly when he found it, taking out a mug and pouring water into it.

"Right, right. Weeelll...I got nothin'. Maybe it was a wizard~"

 

"Phil-"

 

"Alright, alright. Maybe we walked her on our own and just don't remember it?" Dan furrowed his eyes. Seemed like the logical  thing but Dan's memories couldn't recall walking back home-just being in that weird little shop. Speaking of which, that shop seemed to get weirder and creepier as they had stayed.

 

The brit was so into thought that he hadn't heard his friend practically yell. "Dan, you're spilling water everyewhere!" "Huh? Ah, crap..."

 

 

After cleaning up his mess and trying to figure out how they could've made it back home, the two decided to just drop the subject for now. Maybe an answer will come up late, who knows? For now they decided to go about they're day, seeing as they had slept until 12 in the afternoon.

 

Phil was in his room trying to find a something when he heard a slight growl. "Huh..?" He looked behind him and saw nothing but thin air. He shrugged.  _'Trick of the mind.'_ He continued to shuffle through his drawers until a more noticable growl was heard. Phil started to worry a bit. A rabid dog in the house? Maybe the TV in the livingroom was on too loud or maybe-

 

"Phil?"

 

"Ah!"

 

Phil yelped slightly and saw Dan in his doorway, chuckling. "Yes Dan?" He said, a weary smile on his face.

"Have...you used the camera earlier today?" The raven haired male shook his head, standing up and walking over to him. "No. Why, is something wrong?" 

"Yeah, the camera filter. It won't go to the regular setting. Just this black and white one. I tried filming on it but..." As Dan showed the footage, Phil noticed something off. "Wait...do...do you see that?" Dan raised an eyebrow at him but the older one pointed out two red dots in the corner of the screen. They seemed to bore right into Dan's eyes but blinked it away until he heard a growl. 

 

Dan stared, bewildered at the site in front of him. "Listen...I might sound crazy....but there's a giant hell dog thingy...right behind you...."

 

 

 


	2. Hell Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this twice every other week. So, not next week but the week after that it' be updated again...does that make sense? I hope so...enjoy!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUCK!" Dan practically yelled as him and Phil raced out the room with the demon chasing after them. They took a sharp turn and bolted out the door, running down the stairs and out the front door but they were shocked at what they saw. In the air as people walked were little...floating, dust creatues? Tinier demons maybe? They bumped into each other constantly and some were in clusters higher in the sky.

 

_'What the fuck is going on-'_

 

"DAN!"

 

The younger of the two turned around to see his friend pinned to the ground by the hell hound. It growled and bared its sharp, bloodstained teeth at the other before it was suddenly thrown off and crashed into a wall. Citizens in the streets ran away at the comotion, some took pictures.

Phil sat up and saw the demon was disappearing in smoke, whining as it died. He looked back at his friend to see Dan staring at his own hand. Smoke was flowing from it.

_'Did...did I do that...?'_

He remembered he was panicking, not knowing how to help Phil when all of a sudden a burning feeling erupted in his chest and it followed into his hand. He held it up and...fire.

 

Fire came out of his hand.

 

So will that explain the hot feeling on his head...? 

 

"Dan...y-your head..." Phil stuttered. Dan looked up a bit to see flames licking the air above him. His head was on fire. He was on fire.

 

OH SHIT HE WAS ON FIRE-

 

"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!!" He cried out, falling onto the ground and rolling around. By now, people had called the fire department and the ambulance. When they arrived, they immediatly hosed down the brunette and the flames had disappeared. A paramedic went over to him another to Phil. 

"Amazing..." The blonde one with Dan muttered. "There's...no damage. No scars, burns, nothing. It was as if he wasn't on fire at all!" After giving Phil a look over and seeing he was fine, the other paramedic came to look at Dan.

"That's impossible, his entire head was engulfed in flames..." But looking at him, he was fine. Dan felt uncomfortable, weak, and tired. He just wanted to lay down, not be poked and prodded by paramedics. He himself didn't understand why he didn't look like Darth Vader with his mask. Everything seemed to be spinning as the last thing he heard was Phil shouting his name...

 

* * *

 

Dan expected to be in his room when he woke.

 

Matter of fact, he expected this to all be some weird ass dream he's having that he can tell on a video.

 

But he wasn't. As the brunette woke up, he was in a familiar room. A hospital room. _'Oh great, I wonder what joys will awaken here...'_ He looked to his bed side to see Phil sleeping in a chair.  _'At least he's ok...what about me though....?'_ He felt the top of his head. Hair was there, his skin didn't feel weird either. 

"You're awake..."

 

Phil was looking at him with a tired smile. "Yeah...did I pass out?" He nodded. "Yep, you scared me there, I almost started to cry...you spork." Dan smiled and hit him lightly. 

"Did you...did it hurt? The fire on your head?" Phil asked, curiosity and worry evident in his voice. "No...not at all actually. While I was rolling around, I kinda realized I wasn't in any sort of pain. I just felt...warm." Phil nodded, slightly understanding. The room then fell silent, occassionally a few outside noises were heard.

 

 

" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

 

"Dan, don't yell like that!"

 

Dan had his arms crossed and pout on his lips. He was very confused, still tired, and just wanted to go back home. "Maybe we can find out later, but for now let's just call a doctor in."

 

And so they did.

 

* * *

 

 

After being told that he was good to go, Dan and Phil left A&E. He still had that warm feeling in him though. It didn't feel bad nor good. It just felt...right. 

"Are we gonna ever talk about these little guys floating around or...?" Dan looked in front of them to still see many of the little dust...pershaps ash creatures? He didn't know, all he did know was that aparently only him and Phil could see them. Why couldn't everyone else-

 

"Heeey, give it back!" 

 

Phil looked over to see a little girl. She was chasing after her stuffed bunny that the wind had taken up....?

 

That's...not possible.

 

Looking closer, his vision sort of blurred until he saw a monkey looking creature running away from her with the toy in its fist. The little girl had stopped in front of them catching her breath before looking up at the duo.

"Y-you saw it, didn't you?" Phil nodded but Dan was chuckling slightly at the monkey creature that was dancing on a lamp post. 

"Could you please help, my mummy and daddy don't believe me when it comes to tease me!" Dan looked at Phil and they both nodded. Home wasn't too far and this creature didn't look like it could hurt anyone.

"We'll catch it and get your scarf back."

 

* * *

 

 

"I caught it- crap!"

 

"No, I almost have it!"

 

"He went that way!"

 

It was a wild goose chase. This...thing...was fast. Even with there long legs, Dan and Phil couldn't catch it. After a while, the little creature ran inside a Tesco. Dan, Phil, and the little girl all stopped at the doors. 

"They'll probably kick us out for running around like maniacs after a floating bunny." Dan explained, running a hand through his hair.

The little girl pouted, looking as if she had given up. Phil frowned, he didn't want her to be sad. "I'll get it." Dan looked at him, a eyebrow raised. Phil just gave him a 'I got this' look and went inside. 

It wasn't any easier than before though. Phil kept loosing the creature at every corner. It taunted and teased him on top of a pile of cans but he was almost close to catching it when the little girl caught the foot of her bunny. 

"Give it back, you meanie!" She pulled on it and so did the creature but at the last second it let go and jumped away, causing the cans to fall. The little girl's eyes widened at she curled up into a ball, waiting for the impact of metal cans....

 


	3. Hell Bound Prt Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks all sorts of balls. It's so short, I'm so sorry for it being late too. Wifi and family problems plus writers block. I may actually re do this chapter...
> 
> Again, I'm sorry! ^^"

The little girl was stunned when she felt someone wrap around her. A crowd of people gasp as the two were piled with cans. "Phil!" Dan ran over and pushed his way through them. A familiar head of black hair popped out, followed by the rest of their body while holding the small child.

"Hey, it's ok. You're not hurt, are you?" Phil asked. Big, innocent, hazel eyes looked up at him and the child shook her head. 

"Olivia!"

A blonde woman ran up to them with a worried face. "I was looking all over for you! Why did you leave the park?" Before Olivia could open her mouth, Dan interrupted. 

"Someone had snatched her bunny and we had saw and decided to help. Unfortunately, the chase led us astray and we ended up here where my friend," He gestured to Phil who waved at the mother. "had saved her and got her toy back." (Lamest excuse ever ((even though it was partially true)) but she'll buy it) The mother smiled as her child walked over to her holding her bunny.

 

* * *

 

After things where explained and cans were stacked once more, Dan and Phil were out of the Tesco. 

 

"A lot has happened in the last 24 hours and yet none of it makes any damn sense." The 25 year old huffed and was slightly surprised to see smoke blow from his nose like a dragon. 

"This is like some sort of anime..." Phil muttered. "I kinda like it...but how come you have powers?" Dan glared at his older friend. 

"Phil," he grabbed his head, shaking it as he spoke. "We encountered demons and you're worried about my fuckin' fire power?!" The raven haired male nodded. Dan looked absolutely done with Phil.

 

"Demons?"

 

Both brits turned to see a figure standing a foot away from them. They donned a black cloak that enveloped there rather short stature and black boots seemed to be part of there attire as well. 

"Creepy person in black cloak, red flag Phil, red flag." Dan muttered. The cloaked figure chuckled as they removed there hood and snapped there fingers. The two males both looked around to see that...everything was still. The random pedestrians, the leaves that flew about, even the wind itself had all came to a halt.

Except them of course.

They looked over at the stranger to see he was a young man, he looked younger than them at least. He had an unusual yet striking pair of purlple/indigo colored eyes and short pastel orange hair. His skin was very pale as well. Clearing his throat, the younger spoke. "A pleasure to meet you gents, I am Malice and I hear you've ran into...demons?"

 

"Where's your mum-"

"Dan!"

"He looks like a kid going trick or treating!"

"You were just scared of him a few seconds ago!"

"Yeah, because I thought he was some dark lord here to claim our souls-"

 

An amused laughter came from Malice. The pale boy had to wipe away a stray tear that formed in his eye as he composed himself. "Mr. Howell, I can't blame you. Looks can decieve one." With a snap of his fingers, the trio vanished and there enviorment went back to normal. They then reappeared inside there apartment where the shorter had sat down on the couch.

 

"Now, let's talk fellas."


	4. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi, hello, author here with an announcement.

 

Unfortunately I am taking down this book (I know, what a shame right? Haha...sarcasm). I didn't really like how this started and I honestly can't seem to fix it without making another story. Makes sense? I hope so.

 

However I am going to make a better version of this today. Different title and all that. Still gonna be a superpower au. Gonna be written better though. So yay! It might be longer too, the chapters and the story all together. I really like the concept I have for the fic so I am not giving up on it.

 

My other stories might get the same treatment or I might have to orphan them. I don't want to so if any of you would like to take over the stories, please do send me a message and tell me which one you'd like. First come first serve for every story. 

 

Bye-bye!


	5. New version now available

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooook

So, if you don't know, the new version of "Behind the eyes" is out. It's called "They came from the Vestibules of Hell" So far: Two chapters. I will admit, everything starts off pretty quick. But I hope you all like it nonetheless.

 


End file.
